Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva
by juanmarce23
Summary: Vainilla, la madre de la conejita Cream organiza una fiesta para celebrar el año nuevo invitando a todos sus amigos incluida la tierna Amy Rose, la cual espera ansiosa la llegada de su amado erizo azul pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar al darse cuenta de que Sonic no aparece... al menos eso es lo que cree. (historia de fin de año 2013 - 2014)


_El año estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, un año que trajo consigo varias catástrofes, desde ataques a la ciudad por parte de un científico loco de nombre Eggman hasta problemas con poderosos hechizos antiguos de la tribu equidna de Angel Island._

_Una coneja dulce y tierna en compañía de su pequeña hijita armaban los planes para organizar un gran festín y una gran fiesta para celebrar con todos sus amigos y así olvidar los malos ratos_

**Vainilla: **Esta será una gran fiesta de fin de año, estoy segura que todos la pasaran muy bien

**Cream: **Yo también lo creo, preparare mi mejor pastel para compartirlo, sobre todo con un zorrito muy especial

**Vainilla: **Es verdad, últimamente he visto que tienes cierta atención especial con Tails *Sonríe angelicalmente* es un buen chico, muy inteligente y tierno

**Cream: ***Ruborizada* Pero que cosas dices madre, Tails es solamente mi amigo

**Vainilla: ***Ríe tiernamente y acaricia el pelaje de su hija* No tiene nada de malo aceptar que te gusta alguien, pero si es tu amigo pues que lastima, hubiera tenido un yerno muy lindo

**Cream: ***Nerviosa* Tails es mi amigo nada más, no hay otra cosa entre nosotros, bueno madre, iré a la cocina a preparar el pastel *Sale corriendo nerviosa*

**Vainilla: **Esa conejita está enamorada, puedo verlo en su mirada y en la manera de expresarse, en fin, lo mejor será adornar la casa

**Dany:** *Llegando a casa* ¿Cómo está la conejita más hermosa de todo Mobius?

**Vainilla: **Estoy muy bien cariño, mira *Le muestra una lista* Esto es lo que pienso hacer para la fiesta de fin de año ¿Quieres ayudarme?

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* ¿Fin de año? Cielos, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que ni me he dado cuenta de ello, claro que te ayudare *Toma la mano de Vainilla* Solo dígame que desea y lo volveré realidad mi Lady *Le da un beso*

**Vainilla: **Bien, tengo pensado festejar la navidad y año nuevo al mismo tiempo, lo primero que necesito son los adornos y un gran árbol

**Dany: **Muy bien, iré al bosque a conseguirte el mejor *Comienza a temblar y frota sus manos* Uff, comienza a hacer frio, esta nieve sí que está muy fría

**Vainilla: **Abrígate muy bien querido *Le da un beso en la mejilla* Bien, yo saldré de compras para la cena, Cream está en la cocina preparando los postres ¿Podrás ir por los muchachos para que ayuden a adornar?

**Dany: **Cuenta con ello, tendrás la mejor decoración de todo el mundo, entonces me retiro *Se coloca un abrigo color café con un gorro negro y sale de la casa*

_Dany caminaba con dificultad por la nieve profunda con dirección a casa de Tails, el cual se encontraba preparando un té para Sonic quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los pies dentro de un balde de agua caliente_

**Sonic: ***Estornuda* Vaya, odio esta temporada, siempre me enfermo horrible *Vuelve a estornudar, saca un pañuelo y se suena la nariz*

**Tails: **Deja de quejarte, deberías alegrarte por que en un rato más termina un año problemático para ti *Le da él te* Toma esto, es una receta que me dio Vainilla para aliviar los resfriados

**Sonic: ***Toma el té y vuelve a estornudar* Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu pelaje te protege del frio, aparte siempre traes tu chamarra, sin embargo yo no tengo

**Tails: **Pobre Sonic, no tiene ningún abrigo *Ríe burlonamente* no te preocupes, seguramente Amy te hará una linda bufanda

**Sonic: ***Vuelve a estornudar y le da un sorbo al te* Eso no lo sé, últimamente no he sabido de ella, es como si se hubiera esfumado después de todo lo que paso

**Tails: **Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco la he visto, tengo entendido que está encerrada en su casa *Escucha que tocan la puerta* ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano?

**Sonic: ***Estornuda y se vuelve a sonar la nariz* ¡ay, no lo sé! Pero dile que se vaya, no estoy de humor

**Tails: ***Abre la puerta* Hola, que gusto verte

**Dany: **Que tal, vengo a invitarlos a la fiesta que mi conejita está organizando *Mira a Sonic en el balde de agua caliente* Vaya Sonic, que mal te ves

**Sonic: **¿Te estas burlando? *Estornuda* Me siento mal, no me siento de humor para salir

**Dany: **Tonterías, ponte tu abrigo y salgamos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos que esto funcione a la perfección

**Tails: **Claro, por mi encantado, puedo ayudar fabricando fuegos artificiales para la llegada del año nuevo ¿Qué te parece la idea?

**Dany: **Muy bien ¿Cuándo tiempo tardas en hacer eso?

**Tails: ***Quita una manta para descubrir tres cajas de madera* Ya había pensado en eso así que los fabrique ayer

**Dany: **Es más que excelente, vayamos a traer las demás cosas para adornar

**Sonic: **Que les vaya muy bien, yo me quedare aquí *Estornuda y se suena la nariz* Odio resfriarme

**Dany: **Pues eso no está a discusión *Saca un abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro* Toma, arréglate por que ya nos vamos, no te preocupes, en casa te daremos algo para curarte

**Sonic: **Es inútil, cuando me enfermo no puedo correr

**Dany: ***Se coloca frente a él en posición de cargarlo en la espalda* Eso no es problema, vamos, sube a mi espalda

**Tails: **Ya he preparado el relámpago azul para poder circular en la nieve, subamos las cosas ahí para no cargar

**Dany: **Tails, eres un genio, muy bien erizo *Carga a Sonic en la espalda* Vamos a casa

**Sonic: ***Estornuda y llena de moco la espalda de Dany* Te dije que no me sentía bien

**Dany: **Que asco, cuando lleguemos a casa lavaras el abrigo que me regalo mi Vainilla querida, no sabes cómo adoro este abrigo

**Sonic: ***Vuelve a estornudar* Si si, lo que digas, vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta

_Tails comenzaba a subir las cajas de madera en el maletero del auto, Dany por el contrario ayudaba a Sonic a subirse en la parte trasera, posteriormente se dirigieron al bosque para cortar un buen árbol, mientras tanto en casa de Amy, Laisha llegaba mientras tocaba la puerta, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió sola_

**Laisha: ***Sorprendida* No entiendo ¿Por qué Amy dejaría la puerta abierta? *Grita* ¿Se puede? ¡HOLA! *Entra lentamente y cierra la puerta* Que oscuro está aquí ¿Dónde estará Amy? *Nota una pequeña luz que proviene de la sala, al entrar nota una sábana en forma de casa de campaña* ¿Amy, estas aquí? *Se asoma y ve que Amy está sentada de espaldas* Hola Amy, disculpa si me metí sin permiso *La toca por la espalda y sin querer la tira del banquito* Veo que está profundamente dormida

**Amy:** *Despertando* ¿Qué pasa, quien anda ahí?

**Laisha: **Calma, soy yo, Laisha

**Amy: **Laisha, que sorpresa, perdona pero últimamente me he desvelado mucho, no he dormido casi nada

**Laisha: **Eso no es bueno *La ayuda a sentarse de nuevo* deberías descansar un poco

**Amy: **No puedo descansar ahora, hoy termina el año y apenas logre terminar

**Laisha: ***Observa varias bolas de estambre en el suelo y jarras de café* ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?

**Amy: ***Cara triste* Estaba trabajando en un bonito regalo para Sonic, pero no sé si sea lo correcto, no pude estar con él en navidad

**Laisha: **No te preocupes, estoy segura de que a Sonic le encantara lo que estás haciendo

**Amy: ***Le grita a Laisha totalmente histérica y con ojos rojos* ¿Qué no lo entiendes? A ese erizo no le intereso, no me ha buscado desde que inicio el invierno, ni siquiera vino a verme en navidad

**Laisha: **Tal vez tuvo algún inconveniente para no hacerlo, no te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a terminar el regalo *Suena el teléfono* ¿Quieres que conteste?

**Amy: ***Voltea desinteresada*No me interesa

**Laisha: ***Dirigiéndose al teléfono* Vamos, no seas aguafiestas *Contesta* ¿Hola?

_**Cream: **__*Desde el teléfono* Hola, ¿Eres la señorita Laisha? Que gusto, solo hablaba para invitarlas a la fiesta que mi madre está organizando, al parecer vendrán todos_

**Laisha: **¿Fiesta? Que gusto *Amy escucha detenidamente* Claro que asistiremos, seguramente Sonic asistirá ¿Verdad?

_**Cream: **__Claro, mi padre fue a recogerlos para que ayuden a decorar, bueno, los esperamos con mucho gusto_

**Laisha: **Esta bien, cuenta con nuestra asistencia

_**Cream: **__Excelente, será una magnifica fiesta, bueno, seguiré ayudando a mi madre, las esperamos ¡hasta pronto! *Cuelga*_

**Laisha: ***Colgando* Bien Amy, arréglate porque nos vamos, ponte hermosa ya que Sonic estará ahí

**Amy: ***Emocionada* ¿En serio mi Sonic asistirá? *Se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia su habitación* Tengo que ponerme linda para el

**Laisha: **Si si, como sea te esperare aquí

**Amy: **¿Podrás hacerme un favor?

**Laisha: **Claro, pide lo que sea

**Amy: **Serias tan amable de envolver el regalo para Sonic? Ya está terminado

**Laisha: **Cuenta con ello *Sonríe* Bien, será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde

**Amy: **Muy bien, muchas gracias

_Amy no podía contener la emoción de poder ver a su amado erizo después de un rato, comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, se colocó una toalla e inmediatamente entra a la ducha._

_Mientras tanto, __más allá de Green Hill, un grupo de chicos denominados el Team Chaotix estaban armando un completo alboroto, vivían en una pequeña casita bastante desarreglada y sucia, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Los pisos estaban llenos de papeles, las paredes con fotos y había un pizarrón repleto de garabatos_

**Espio:** Esto no tiene ningún sentido jefe. Si lo admito, hemos estado todo un año sin trabajo y viviendo de los trabajos más humillantes, no quiero ni recordarlos.

**Charmy:** *Saliendo de una montaña de papeles* Lo de animar en fiestas de cumpleaños fue horrible, creí que me darían pastel pero los niños me persiguieron para ponerme la cola como a un burro *Llorando* odio la miseria.

**Vector:** Silencio ustedes dos, siempre quejándose de todo. Ya se arrepentirán de lo que dicen cuando nosotros demos a la luz el misterio más grande ocurrido en Mobius, me refiero a la visita de extraterrestres.

**Espio:** Ahora sí, no te permitiré beber más alcohol jefe.

**Vector: **No estoy ebrio, hablo la verdad. Hay un ser de otro planeta oculto como un ciudadano cualquiera *Señala a una pantalla en la pared*

**Vector:** Charmy apaga las luces.

_Charmy toma un tabique y rompe el foco, además de golpear la cabeza de Vector._

**Vector:** *Activa el proyector y se sostiene la herida* Este es el sujeto, se hace llamar Dany. Hace unos meses Eggman atacó Mobius con un súper robot y destruyó toda una ciudad, usando como fuente de poder a este sujeto.

**Espio:** ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

**Vector:** No interrumpas Espio. En fin he descubierto su paradero, vive en una pequeña casa con unas conocidas nuestras, la pequeña Cream y la dulce y hermosa señorita Vainilla *Ojos de corazón al pasar su foto*

**Charmy:** *Riendo* ¿Seguro que no es un pretexto para arruinar su relación porque usted está celoso de él y aún no ha superado lo de Vainilla?

**Vector:** *Puñetazo a la cara de Charmy* No seas imbécil, esto no se trata de absurdas acusaciones.

**Espio:** ¿No es lo que siempre haces?

**Vector:** *Con lágrimas en los ojos* Se trata de ayudar a una pobre mujer de no ser abducida por escorias espaciales como esclava o para ser usada en experimentos brutales. Y es por eso que yo Vector, la salvaré de su infame final. *En su imaginación* (_Vainilla: Oh Vector gracias por salvarme de esa escoria alienígena ¿Qué me hubiera pasado de no ser por tú? _ _Vector tenía sus pies en Dany mientras que Vainilla lo abrazaba del brazo._

_Vector: No fue nada mi señora, solo hacía mi deber.) *_Fuera de eso tenía los ojos cerrados y babeaba como un idiota pervertido.*

**Espio:** Otra vez no *Lanza una estrella ninja*

_Vector salta hasta el techo y su cabeza se atora, para luego caer y ser golpeado con la basura del ático._

**Charmy:** Aún si fuera cierto ¿Qué harás?

**Vector:** Claramente estas cosas no se pueden decir a la ligera, por eso iremos a la fiesta de Año Nuevo que organiza Vainilla, nos dará un vistazo a fondo de cómo vive ese invasor y podremos alertar a todos

**Espio:** ¿Y se puede saber para qué es ese frasco con agua rara que nos hiciste ir a buscar a Angel Island?

**Vector:** *Avergonzado lo oculta* ¿Esto? Solo una muestra de laboratorio, fuentes confiables me dijeron que el perro estuvo ahí. Bueno dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos pocas horas para la fiesta, preparen la furgoneta.

_Se van todos y Vector contempla su frasco._

**Vector:** Con esto tú serás mía mí querida Vainilla

_Volviendo con Sonic y los demás, habían llegado al bosque nevado mientras que Tails buscaba algún árbol en buen estado para ser usado, Sonic por el contrario se encontraba temblando con una cobija encima de su cabeza_

**Tails: ***Señala al frente* Ese árbol es perfecto, deberíamos ir por el *Mira a Sonic* Hermano, no exageres

**Sonic: ***Estornuda y tiembla* Claro, para ustedes es fácil, tienen mucho pelo aparte de esos abrigos tan gruesos, sin embargo mi pelaje es delgado, odio el invierno *Vuelve a estornudar* ¡maldito resfriado!

**Dany: ***Bajando del vehículo* No seas aguafiestas, mejor baja y ponte a correr, así entraras en calor *Se acerca al árbol* Lo siento querido bosque, tomaremos uno de tus pinos pero te prometo que en primavera plantaremos tres mas

_Dany comenzaba a analizar el pino, en seguida con una mano traspasa el tronco a velocidad supersónica haciéndolo caer de inmediato_

**Dany: **Muy bien, llevémoslo al auto

**Tails: **Es perfecto, de eso no hay duda. Estuvo genial el movimiento que hiciste para cortarlo

**Dany: **Solo te diré que comas tus verduras y entrena mucho para lograr hacer grandes cosas

**Tails: **Mi condición no me ayuda mucho, yo hubiera utilizado un láser fabricado con palillos de dientes y dos clips

**Dany: **Eres todo un genio en eso *Sube el árbol* Bien, vayamos a ver al amigo gruñón de la montaña

_Ambos suben al vehículo y comienzan a avanzar hacia Angel Island para invitar a Knuckles el cual se encontraba frente a una fogata lanzando leños, de pronto, una murciélago aparece ante el_

**Knuckles: **¡Largo de aquí!

**Rouge: **Yo también estoy feliz de verte corazón, dime ¿La esmeralda maestra no tiene frio? Yo puedo abrigarla muy bien

**Knuckles: **¿No entiendes que me fastidia tu presencia? ¡Largo! No lo diré dos veces

**Rouge: **Que lastima, solo quería decirte que siento demasiado frio *Se acerca al equidna lentamente* y pensar que con un abrazo de un guardián fuerte y valiente se me puede quitar *Se acerca a su cara a centímetros de su boca* eso sería más que suficiente para entrar en calor

**Knuckles: ***Traga saliva y se aleja* Aléjate de mí, yo jamás me dejaría sobornar por alguien como tú, se perfectamente que vienes por la esmeralda, pero lamento informarte que tus planes no funcionaran

**Rouge: ***Se vuelve a acercar de manera sexy* ¿Y si te dijera que no vengo por la esmeralda? En verdad *Voz sexy* tengo mucho frio

**Knuckles: ***Le lanza una bufanda roja a la cara* Toma esto y lárgate

**Rouge: ***Decepcionada* Veo que no eres nada hombre, o ¿A caso le temes a una chica? *Señala su figura de manera sexy* ¿O quizás temes tener todo esto cerca de ti?

**Knuckles: **Al diablo con tus palabras, no me interesa *Se voltea dándole la espalda* Yo jamás me dejaría llevar por un cuerpo operado y obeso como el tuyo *Ríe* Seguramente ha de estar más sucio que un estanque de lodo

**Rouge: ***Le lanza una roca en la cabeza* Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una dama?

**Knuckles: ***Sobándose la cabeza* ¿Dama? ¿Dónde está? No la veo *Risa burlona*

**Rouge: ***Lanzándole una patada voladora haciendo caer al equidna* Eres un tonto, patán sin sentimientos, no volveré a interesarme en ti jamás. Yo me largo

**Dany: ***Llegando junto con Tails* Vaya, veo que los enamorados tienen una discusión

**Knuckles: ***Levantándose con nieve en la boca, después la escupe* ¿Ahora ustedes también vienen a molestarme? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz?

**Tails: **Eso es fácil, si vienes con nosotros a una fiesta de año nuevo te dejaremos en paz

**Rouge: **Así que fiesta de año nuevo ¿Para qué se molestan en invitar a un sujeto odioso como este?

**Dany: **Claro, es una fiesta para convivir con todos, desde luego que tú también estas invitada

**Rouge: ***Se acerca a Dany sensualmente* Desde luego que asistiré pequeño cachorrito *Acaricia su hocico con un dedo* Veo que tú eres mil veces más varonil que este cabeza hueca. Te apuesto a que le teme a las fiestas y no asistirá.

**Knuckles: **Digan lo que quieran, no me interesa asistir *Se sienta frente a la fogata* Yo me quedare aquí tranquilo y feliz.

**Rouge: ***Toma a Dany y a Tails del brazo* Vámonos chicos, dejemos que esta gallina termine por rostizarse en la fogata

**Knuckles: ***Enfadado con dientes filosos* ¡basta ya! Se acabó, nadie me dice gallina y se sale con la suya, asistiré a esa fiesta y hare que sea la mejor de todas sus miserables vidas *Camina rápido y toma a Rouge del brazo jalándola bruscamente* Tu vienes conmigo

**Rouge: ***Chocando su puño con el de Dany mientras habla en voz baja* Esto siempre funciona

_Todos caminaron hacia el relámpago azul para asistir a la fiesta, mientras esto ocurría, Amy salía de la ducha cantando fuertemente envuelta en su toalla y otra más en el cabello mientras bailaba de felicidad_

**Amy:** Esta vez Sonic será totalmente mío *Canta y se mira al espejo* Amy, luces hermosa pero lo serás aún más cuando saques tus poderosas armas mortales *saca un maletín y de él saca maquillaje, entre todo, un lápiz labial color rosa con sabor a cereza* Estoy segura que saborearas estos labios y te quedaras con ganas de más *Sale del baño con pasos de ballet, al llegar al cuarto tira la toalla del cuerpo* utilizare mi mejor vestido de noche *saca un largo vestido rojo entallado con una flor en la cadera, unos zapatos de tacón cerrados de color rojo y una diadema de flores del armario* Esta es mi más poderosa arma mortal, ese erizo azul no podrá resistirse a tenerme en sus brazos

**Laisha: ***Escuchando ruido en la habitación* Veo que ya has terminado, tardaste demasiado ahí dentro, date prisa o llegaremos tarde

**Amy: ***Gritando mientras se viste* Estaré lista en un momento, será mejor que tú también saques tu belleza interna

**Laisha: **Lo siento, no pienso ir tan elegante, usare mi ropa de siempre

**Amy: **Si gustas puedo prestarte algo, seguramente te quedara perfecto

**Laisha: **Te lo agradezco pero así estoy bien, no me veo tan mal

**Amy: **Muy bien, en un rato más salgo solo falta algo de maquillaje y estoy lista *Entra nuevamente al baño, toma unas sombras y comienza a maquillarse* ¿Segura que no quieres arreglarte? Aquí tengo maquillaje

**Laisha: **Gracias, pero no me gusta maquillarme. Daña mi hermoso y sedoso pelaje, no hay otra cosa que ame en este mundo más que a mi pelaje

**Amy: **Muy bien, entiendo *Se coloca rímel en las pestañas y por último se coloca el lápiz labial, después se mira al espejo y lanza un beso* Estoy hermosa, prepárate Sonic porque aquí voy *Baja a la sala y posa frente a Laisha* y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

**Laisha: **No te ofendas pero creo que es algo exagerado para la ocasión, además con esos tacones no podrás caminar en la nieve *Abre la ventana y le muestra la nieve profunda* ¿Lo ves? *Saca unas botas cafés y se las entrega* Toma, esto te servirá para caminar

**Amy: **Creo que tienes razón, en fin, llevare mis tacones aparte *Se coloca las botas y en seguida su abrigo

**Laisha: **Por cierto *Le entrega el regalo* Hice lo que me pediste

**Amy: ***Lo toma y se sorprende al ver que tenía una envoltura perfecta* Es perfecto, me agrada, seguramente a mi amado erizo le encantara

**Laisha: **Así será, bueno, ¡andando!

**Amy: ***Se queda quieta* ¡Es verdad, lo olvide! *Se mete a la casa rápidamente

**Laisha: **¿Ahora qué? Date prisa o llegaremos tarde, le prometí a Cream que llegaríamos a tiempo

**Amy: ***Entra a un armario* No tardare, solo que olvide algo muy importante *Saca una caja de cartón y al abrirla saca varias ramas de muérdago mientras habla en voz baja* Guarde esto por mucho tiempo, por fin ha llegado la hora de utilizar mi arma más poderosa de seducción *Tapa la caja y sale corriendo de la casa* Vamos Laisha, no te quedes ahí

**Laisha: **¿Qué llevas en esa caja?

**Amy: ***Sonríe maliciosamente* Es un secreto. Démonos prisa

_Las chicas caminan rápidamente hacia la fiesta, por otro lado, Blaze era la primera en llegar a casa con 3 obsequios en sus brazos, al tocar la puerta Cream se lanza hacia ella para abrazarla_

**Cream: ***Abrazando a la gatita* Blaze, que gusto me da verte

**Blaze: ***Corresponde el abrazo* También a mí me da gusto pequeña *Le da un regalo* Esto es para ti, espero te guste

**Cream: ***Lo toma con emoción* Gracias Blaze, eres la mejor *Le da otro tierno abrazo* Vamos, pasa, en un rato más tendremos una fiesta *Ambas entran a casa*

**Blaze: **Genial, si gustan puedo ayudarles en algo

**Vainilla: **Blaze, que gusto verte de nuevo *Se acerca a abrazarla*

**Blaze: **Gracias, de igual manera me da gusto *Le da los dos regalos restantes* No es mucho pero les traigo esto para ti y Dany, ojala les guste

**Vainilla: ***Toma los regalos* Muchas gracias pequeña, no te hubieras molestado, siéntate querida, ponte cómoda en tu casa

**Blaze: **Gracias, prefiero ayudarles a organizar la fiesta

**Cream: ***La lleva a la cocina* Si quieres puedes ayudarme a preparar los postres

**Blaze: **Me parece bien

_Después de un pequeño rato, Amy y Laisha eran las siguientes en llegar, Laisha llegaba jadeante de tanto correr mientras que Amy entra a casa completamente emocionada_

**Vainilla: **Amy, Laisha que gusto me da verlas

**Amy: ***Desesperada* Si madre gracias ¿En dónde está Sonic? *Buscando por todos lados

**Vainilla: **Lo siento pequeña, aún no han llegado pero estoy segura que no tardaran

**Amy: **Bien *Se sienta en el sofá mientras se coloca sus zapatos especiales* Esperare aquí tranquilamente

**Laisha: ***Mirando seria a Amy* ¿No piensas ayudar? Aun hay que hacer muchas cosas ¿Verdad Vainilla?

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe tiernamente* No se preocupen chicas, ustedes son mis invitadas, además la cena está en el horno, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Los chicos llegaran a adornar rápidamente pero eso es trabajo de ellos

_Después de un rato, los chicos llegaron a casa y comenzaron a bajar las cosas para comenzar a adornar. Dany se agacha y con sus manos comienza a cavar rápidamente un agujero para colocar el árbol. Sonic por otra parte, al bajar del vehículo cae a la nieve, al levantarse observa por la ventana que Amy se encuentra ahí_

**Sonic: ***Levantándose rápidamente y sacudiéndose la nieve* Bien chicos, los veo después, tengo que irme

**Dany: **Espera erizo ¿No vas a ayudarnos con esto?

**Knuckles: **Deja que se largue, conmigo es más que suficiente

**Sonic: ***Estornuda* Gracias Knuckles, te debo una, prometo no tardar

_Amy voltea a la ventana y nota que Sonic ya se encontraba ahí, comienza a emocionarse y sale rápidamente de la casa_

**Amy: ***Corriendo con los brazos abiertos* Sonic, al fin estas aquí

**Sonic: ***Mirando a Amy* Me voy, los veo después *Sale corriendo velozmente*

**Amy: ***Deteniéndose* ¡Sonic espera! *Se tira de rodillas* ¿De nuevo lo haces?

**Knuckles: **No te preocupes, ese erizo es un cobarde, será mejor que centres tu atención en otra cosa *Le entrega una serie de luces* como por ejemplo esto, conéctalo allá

**Amy: ***Jala la serie sin pensarlo y la conecta* Pero, es año nuevo ¿También este día vas a hacer eso? *Entra a la casa triste* Era de esperarse

**Knuckles: ***Mirando a Amy* Sí que le dio un gran golpe, lo que me interesa es que conecto la serie *Mira a Tails* Bien, enciéndela para ver si funciona

**Tails: ***Reparando el control de la serie* Bien, solo hago unos ajustes aquí y esta serie brillara como nunca aparte de proporcionar un ahorro considerable en la energía eléctrica

**Knuckles: ***Desinteresado* Si si, enciéndela ya

**Tails: **Listo, aquí va *Enciende las luces*

_Las chicas observan por la ventana la hermosa luz que rodeaba el árbol e inmediatamente salieron para verlo más de cerca, a excepción de Amy la cual se sentó en el sofá completamente triste_

**Vainilla: ***Abraza a Dany* Que hermoso trabajo hicieron *Le da un beso en los labios*

**Dany: **Gracias amor, todo esto es por ti

**Laisha: **Vaya, ha quedado hermoso todo esto

**Knuckles: ***Desinteresado* Si, es lindo pero entremos a la casa, tengo algo de hambre

**Rouge: ***Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Idiota, la comida es después de la llegada del año, se más razonable

**Knuckles: ***Sobándose* Te estás pasando de lista, no me interesa en lo absoluto esperar el año *Entra a la casa* Yo lo único que quiero es comer y regresar a casa *Al entrar ve que hay varios recipientes con uvas, inmediatamente comienza a ponerse ansioso y nervioso* ¿Esas cosas que están ahí son…. Son… uvas? *Sudando*

**Rouge: ***Entrando tras el* ¿Eres idiota? ¿A caso nunca las habías visto? Claro que sí, la tradición de año nuevo es comer 12 uvas

**Knuckles: ***Mas desesperado y con mirada profunda a la mesa* ¡UVAS! *Saca la lengua*

**Rouge: **¿Qué diablos te pasa?

**Knuckles: **Al diablo las tradiciones *Corre hacia la mesa* ¡Vengan con papá! *Antes de lanzarse a la mesa, Rouge lo detiene de las piernas y lo hace caer* ¿Qué demonios haces? Déjame en paz, esas uvas son mías

**Rouge: **No seas glotón, esas uvas son para todos, se más razonable y coopera con la fiesta

**Knuckles: **Suéltame, solo quiero ver si no están contaminadas

**Rouge: ***Lo sostiene más fuerte y lo arrastra hacia afuera* De ninguna manera, esas uvas son para la llegada del año nuevo, será mejor que esperes

**Knuckles: ***Se levanta y se sacude* Esta bien, tu ganas *Camina de nuevo hacia adentro lentamente* Solo observare que estén en buen estado, sería muy malo que recibamos el año con unas uvas podridas

**Rouge: **De ninguna manera *Lo agarra del brazo y lo vuelve a jalar hacia afuera* No te soltare hasta que sea media noche, mientras te quedaras conmigo todo el tiempo

**Cream: ***Sale de la cocina* Señor Knuckles, que gusto verlo aquí *Saca una bolsa repleta de uvas* Tome, son para usted

**Knuckles: ***Toma la bolsa rápidamente* Gracias conejita *Comienza a devorarlas rápidamente* Vengan con papi *Rouge se acerca y comienza a gruñir como perro* Deja, son mías

**Rouge: ***Ríe* No sabía que tu debilidad eran las uvas, ahora se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea para llamar tu atención

_Amy observa la escena de las uvas y comienza a imaginarse a Sonic atendiéndola como una reina y alimentándola en la boca (Sonic: Un poco de alimento para el gran amor de mi vida *Saca un ramo de uvas y alimenta a Amy* A ver, abre tu linda boca_

_Amy: ¡Oh Sonic! *Come las uvas* Eres un amor envuelto en un hermoso empaque azul_

_Sonic: A partir de este momento, prometo tratarte siempre como una reina, eres el amor de mi vida *Se acerca para darle un beso*) En ese momento Amy reacciona y se levanta del sofá para salir de la casa_

**Vainilla: ***Observa a Amy* ¿Vas a alguna parte?

**Amy: ***Seria* Iré a buscar al erizo amargado que se acaba de ir

**Dany: **Calma, no será necesario. Sonic volverá, solo espéralo

**Amy: **De ninguna manera, ese erizo no va a regresar, de eso puedo estar segura

**Tails: **Dany tiene razón, Sonic dijo que volvería. Lo comprendo ya que ha estado enfermo prácticamente desde que entro el invierno

**Amy: ***Pensando* (¿Entonces esa fue la razón por la cual no fue a visitarme? Vaya, creo que me siento culpable por juzgarlo de esa forma, me siento como una tonta) *Se detiene, se regresa y sonríe* Creo que tienen razón amigos, disculpen por portarme así. Bien, entonces que comience la fiesta

_Todos entraron contentos a casa para comenzar el festejo del año nuevo._

_Eran ya las 9 de la noche y tres individuos se acercaban sigilosamente a casa de Vainilla, de pronto se detienen_

**Vector: **Muy bien, repasemos el plan nuevamente, estoy seguro que con esto desenmascararemos a ese alienígena

**Espio: **¿Y estas seguro de que va a funcionar? Repasando las últimas actividades no hemos tenido tanto éxito que digamos, todo termina en fracaso

**Vector: **Guarda silencio y pon atención, esto es lo que hará cada uno. Espio, tú te ocultaras y sacaras algunas fotografías, yo me encargare de mostrárselas a la señorita Vainilla y Charmy…

**Charmy: **¿Yo que voy a hacer jefe?

**Vector: **Tu tendrás la tarea más importante de todas ¿Estás listo para llevarla a cabo?

**Charmy: ***Seña de respeto* Estoy listo señor

**Vector: **Muy bien, quédate aquí y no hagas nada

**Charmy: ***Cae de espalda* Jefe, eso no es justo, ustedes se llevaran toda la diversión

**Vector: **Te equivocas, nosotros no vamos a jugar, vamos a confirmar lo que puede ser uno de los descubrimientos más grandes de todos los tiempos y si tú vas puedes arruinar toda la investigación

**Espio: ***Voz baja* Es un plan estúpido, es obvio que no hay tal cosa aquí

**Vector: ***Voltea a ver a Espio*¿Dijiste algo?

**Espio: **Claro que no, solo mencionaba que es un plan estupendo, bien. Vamos

**Vector: ***Mirando a Charmy mientras lo toca de los hombros* Muy bien chico, no te alejes de aquí, ya volveremos *Piensa* (Vainilla querida, con esto al fin serás mía y seremos felices para toda la vida) *Se sonroja y pone mirada pervertida* ¡Oh sí!

_Vector y Espio se adelantan a la fiesta, Charmy solo se queda parado en ese lugar observando cómo se alejaban sus amigos mientras jugueteaba con su pie_

**Charmy: **Estoy seguro que Vector lo va a arruinar todo como de costumbre, esto tengo que verlo *Comienza a volar y sale tras ellos*

_Mientras Vector y Espio se acercan, en casa de Vainilla todos comenzaban a pasarla bien. Cream, Blaze, Laisha y Tails bailaban felizmente mientras que Knuckles, Dany, Vainilla y Rouge platicaban y reían. Todos la pasaban de maravilla a excepción de Amy la cual solo permanecía sentada en el sofá con cara triste_

**Amy: ***Suspira* Hay Sonic, si tan solo estuvieras aquí, la estaríamos pasando de maravilla *Agarra la caja, la abre y sostiene el muérdago en su mano* Creo que no servirá del todo esto, no sé si en verdad vayas a venir *La caja se resbala, cae al piso y Tails la aplasta sin darse cuenta* ¡Espera zorro! *Tono furioso* ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

**Tails: ***Deja de bailar y mira al suelo* Lo siento Amy, no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, discúlpame *Mira curioso* ¿Qué había en la caja?

**Amy: ***Rápidamente la recoge y trata de ocultarla* No es nada, ya no importa *Comienza a dirigirse a la puerta* Saldré un momento *Sale de la casa y tira la caja en la nieve haciendo volar el muérdago con el aire* Ya no tiene caso mantener esto, tengo el presentimiento de que Sonic no vendrá *Toma una piedra y la lanza al frente, nota que un quejido se escucha de la nada* ¿Qué fue eso? *Se acerca lentamente y de pronto aparece Espio con un chichón en la cabeza* Vaya pero si eres tu *Lo ayuda a levantarse* Lo siento mucho, no pensé que fueras a estar aquí

**Espio: ***Con ojos en forma de espiral* ¡no mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela! *Se desmaya*

**Vector: ***Sale de un arbusto y se lleva a Espio mientras mira a Amy* Tú no has visto nada *Se oculta de nuevo en el arbusto*

**Amy: **Ellos sí que están locos, creo que regresare a casa *Se aleja*

_Mientras tanto en el arbusto, Vector le da varias bofetadas a Espio hasta hacerlo reaccionar_

**Espio: **¿Qué paso?

**Vector: **Idiota, te golpearon con una roca, de esta forma nunca podremos desenmascarar a ese alienígena

**Espio: **Tu plan apesta, lo mejor será entrar como todos los demás

**Vector: **¿Y arruinar la esencia del trabajo como detectives? No señor, lo haremos de acuerdo al plan, así que andando *Lo empuja hacia afuera del arbusto* No olvides las fotografías

**Espio: **Insisto, todos los detalles de este plan apestan *Se acerca a la ventana abierta de la cocina y desaparece* Bien, lo mejor será entrar por acá *Coloca ambas manos en la orilla de la ventana para ayudarse a subir*

**Vainilla: ***Recordando* Es verdad, olvide cerrar la ventana de la cocina *Se levanta hacia la cocina y cierra la ventana aplastando los dedos de Espio*

**Espio: ***Aparece de nuevo con cara de dolor mientras trata de no quejarse* ¡Mis dedos! *Trata de zafarlos* ¡Ya no aguanto más! *Grita y logra sacarlos, ambas manos estaban rojas e hinchadas*

**Vainilla: ***Escuchando el grito* Veo que el espíritu de año nuevo se propaga en todos *Sonríe* Que felicidad *Sale de la cocina*

_Después de media hora, Espio vuelve a acercase a la casa, esta vez por el lado de la puerta. Decide desaparecer de nuevo para tocar la puerta y al abrirse entrar rápidamente, justo cuando va a dar el primer golpe la puerta se abre bruscamente golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo, en ese momento, Tails salía de la casa para ir por algunas bebidas_

**Espio: ***Se levanta escupiendo nieve* Odio esto, siempre me tiene que pasar algo *Observa que Charmy se acerca muy tranquilo y desaparece* Ese idiota, Vector le dio la orden de quedarse en aquel lugar *Nota que toca la puerta y entra normal mientras, Espio se golpea la cara* Tan fácil que pudo haber sido eso, lo mejor será ir a ver a Vector para informarle

_Dentro de casa…_

**Vainilla: **Hola pequeño, me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos

**Charmy: **Lo sé, lo que sucede es que es año nuevo y quería visitarla *Comienza a oler* Cielos, huele delicioso.

**Dany: **Es la cena que está en el horno ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

**Charmy: ***Apenado* Pues…

**Dany: **Que no te de pena amigo, quédate a festejar con nosotros

**Charmy: ***Salta de alegría* De acuerdo, me quedare *Le da la mano* Muchas gracias señor alienígena

**Dany: ***Sonríe* ¿Alienígena? No amiguito, soy una persona común y corriente nativa de Mobius

**Charmy: **Ahora que lo veo si es completamente normal *Piensa* (Vector idiota, como siempre confundiendo las cosas* Bien, gracias por invitarme *Se aleja y se une a Cream, Laisha y Blaze en el baile*

**Dany: **Ese pequeño se ve muy tierno

**Vainilla: **Claro que lo es, solo que a veces es algo despistado igual que sus amigos. Por cierto ¿Me pregunto dónde pasaran el año nuevo?

_Espio llegaba al arbusto donde Vector observaba con mirada pervertida el frasco con el agua mágica de los Dioses _

**Espio: **Vector ¿Qué haces?

**Vector: ***Esconde el frasco rápidamente mientras se ruboriza* Me asustaste tonto ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

**Espio: **Solo ven conmigo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos

**Vector: **¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿El alienígena ha secuestrado a la señorita Vainilla? *Salen del arbusto, al llegar a la casa nota que Charmy está dentro de la casa, desde ese Angulo se podía observar que Dany lo sostenía del cuello* No puede ser, el alienígena tiene a Charmy *Nota que Charmy hace muecas raras* Espio, entremos a impedir que le hagan daño *Se aleja de la ventana rumbo a la puerta*

**Espio: **Espera, al parecer no es lo que tú crees

**Vector: ***Abre con fuerza la puerta, al entrar nota que Charmy está riendo encima de una mesa y Dany sube una foto a una vitrina* ¡Deja en paz a mi amigo! Tonto alienígena, no podrás conquistar este mundo si… *Observa que todos lo miran en silencio*

**Espio: ***Entrando detrás de Vector* Jefe, Charmy estaba riendo

**Charmy: **Llegan tarde tarados, Dany no es ningún alienígena

**Vector: ***Sostiene su cabeza sorprendido* No puede ser, el alienígena les ha lavado el cerebro a todos haciéndolos pensar que es una persona normal, pero conmigo no funcionara *Le quita estrellas ninja a Espio* Hasta aquí llegan tus sucios trucos, será mejor que regreses a tu planeta

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* ¿Alienígena? ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

**Vector: **A mí no me engañaras, sé que quieres raptar a la señorita Vainilla pero no te lo permitiré

**Vainilla: **Señor Vector, él no es ningún…

**Vector: ***Interrumpiéndola* No se preocupe, el grande, magnifico y poderoso Vector será su salvador *Se acerca y la jala del brazo dirigiéndose hacia la salida*

**Espio: **Vector espera, las cosas no son como piensas, no cometas una estupidez

**Dany: **Espera tonto, deja en paz a Vainilla, la vas a lastimar

**Vector: **Tonterías, es obvio que la tienes controlada con tus poderes mentales *Carga a Vainilla*

**Vainilla: ***Asustada* Es muy tierno de su parte señor Vector pero está equivocado, será mejor que me baje

**Vector: **No tema más hermosa dama, el gran Vector la liberara de ese terrible hechizo *Saca el frasco del agua* Con esto usted podrá recuperarse

**Dany: ***Observa el frasco* Espera tonto, baja a mi mujer inmediatamente

**Vector: **Hasta aquí llego tu plan malvado, vuelve a tu planeta inmediatamente

**Dany: ***Apareciendo atrás de Vector rápidamente* Te lo diré por última vez, baja a Vainilla inmediatamente si no quieres salir herido

**Vainilla: **Calma pequeño, el señor Vector solo quiere ayudar, lo que sucede es que está confundido por que no te conoce

**Vector: ***Suelta a Vainilla* Muy bien, veo que quieres tener un duelo, con gusto acabare contigo *Mira a Espio* Sostenme esto, no lo vayas a tirar

**Espio: **Estas loco ¿No viste su velocidad? *Toma el frasco

**Vector: **No me engaña, seguramente es uno de sus trucos sucios para distraernos *Saca las estrellas ninja de Espio* Bien extraterrestre, prepárate *Las lanza hacia Dany pero este las atrapa fácilmente*

**Dany: ***Tira las estrellas mientras lo mira serio* ¿En serio crees que me vas a hacer daño con esto? Termina con esto de una vez, no quiero pelear

**Vector: **Tienes razón, un habitante del hermoso planeta Mobius no puede rebajarse ante una sabandija espacial, lo mejor será despertar a la hermosa dama de tu tonto hechizo *Le quita el frasco a Espio, al abrirlo un corazón de humo sale de él* Con esto será más que suficiente

**Dany: ***Mira el frasco* Un momento ¿Esa agua de donde es?

**Charmy: **Vector nos mandó hace unos días a Angel Island por esa agua rara, pasamos muchas dificultades para encontrarla

**Espio: **Así es *Recuerda que fueron perseguidos por una manada de jabalíes salvajes* Fue muy difícil encontrarla, no entiendo para que la quiere

**Dany: ***Preocupado* ¡Oh no! *Le grita a Vector* Escucha, será mejor que tires eso, es muy peligroso

**Vector: **Tu que sabes de las maravillas de este mundo, solo es el néctar del amor

**Dany: ***Se acerca a él* Dame eso *Trata de quitarle el frasco pero Vector lo evita* Esto no es un juego, devuélveme eso inmediatamente

**Charmy: **¿Es alguna clase de veneno?

**Dany: **No, es algo peor

**Vector: **De ninguna manera me voy a deshacer de esto

**Dany: ***Piensa* (Si dejo que este soquete se bañe con esa agua, mi conejita dejara de amarme, tengo que evitarlo a como dé lugar) Escucha Vector ¿Si te llamas Vector cierto?

**Vector: **Eso no te importa *Se prepara para echarse el agua encima*

**Dany: **Como sea, esa es una agua muy peligrosa, puedes incluso morir con ella, es veneno

**Vector: **Claro que no lo es, según fuentes confiables, esta agua es el mismísimo néctar del amor y la chica que me mire quedara perdidamente enamorada de mi *Mira a Vainilla a los ojos* Gracias a esto usted despertara de aquel hechizo que sufrió por culpa de este extraterrestre *Comienza a voltear cada vez más el frasco*

**Dany: **De ninguna manera lo permitiré

_Dany se acerca a Vector rápidamente y le quita el frasco pero debido al movimiento, este se le resbala de las manos impulsándose hacia arriba, cuando está a punto de caer cerca de la entrada, Tails entraba con las bebidas, cuando voltea hacia arriba el agua lo moja completamente_

**Dany: ***Gritando* ¡Tails no! *Sin pensarlo carga a Cream y la lleva hacia Tails*

**Cream: **Espera Padre ¿Qué haces?

_Sin pensarlo, Dany empuja la cara de Cream a la de Tails ocasionando que ambos se besaran. Ambos pequeños solo se miraban a los ojos mientras una luz salía del pequeño zorro, después de unos minutos ambos se separan completamente ruborizados_

**Dany: ***Mirando a Vector* No tienes vergüenza, casi ocasionas un desastre

**Vector: **Tenías que arruinarlo todo, de no ser por ti ahorita todos estarían celebrando tranquilamente la llegada del año nuevo

**Espio: ***Le da una bofetada al cocodrilo* Ya es suficiente de tus tonterías, date cuenta de que el perro no es ningún extraterrestre

**Vainilla: ***Toma la mano de Vector* Confíe en el por favor, de no ser por Dany todos estaríamos muertos por culpa de Eggman y sus maquinas

**Charmy: **Sabia que esto sería divertido *Voltea a la puerta y nota que Tails y Cream siguen besándose* Hey ustedes, están en público, tengan más respeto

**Cream: ***Se suelta rápidamente* Lo sentimos mucho

**Tails: ***Nervioso* Traje las bebidas *Entra a la mesa y las deja rápidamente* No fueron caras

**Dany: ***Ignorando a los pequeños* ¿Ahora entiendes todo? No soy ningún extraterrestre y si lo fuera, ya hubiera destruido todo

**Vector: ***Ríe* Creo que metí la pata

**Espio: ***Tono sarcástico* No ¿En serio? Creo que debo disculparme por todo el desastre que mi jefe ha hecho *Jala a Vector a la salida* Les deseo un feliz año a todos y a nombre de mi jefe les ofrezco una disculpa

**Vector: ***Se suelta de Espio* Creo que esta vez sí exagere, bien. Con su permiso nos retiramos *Mira a Charmy* Vámonos ya pequeño desobediente

**Dany: **Esperen un momento, lo menos que pueden hacer es quedarse a celebrar con nosotros

**Vector: ***Cara tierna* ¿En verdad quieren invitarnos a su fiesta?

**Vainilla: ***Vuelve a tomar la mano de Vector y lo mira tiernamente* Desde luego, nada nos haría más felices a todos

**Espio: ***Se inclina dando reverencia a todos* Muchas gracias por su amabilidad

**Charmy: ***Brincando* Bien, entonces se supone que esto es una fiesta *Se acerca al modular y pone música* Todos a bailar

_Todos comenzaban a bailar alegremente mientras que Tails y Cream se miraban tiernamente a los ojos sentados en el sofá._

_El reloj marcaba las 11:50 y todos comenzaban a prepararse para recibir al año nuevo y nuevamente Amy comenzaba a ponerse triste al ver que Sonic no llegaba, se levanta del sofá y se coloca su abrigo_

**Vainilla: ***Con su recipiente de uvas* Amy ¿A dónde vas?

**Amy: ***Se coloca la bufanda* Me voy a casa, no me siento con ánimos para festejar *Sonríe* Les deseo un feliz año a todos

**Laisha: **Espera Amy, no tienes que irte así, no le des importancia a ese erizo idiota

**Vector: **No te preocupes pequeña, el buen Vector puede traer de vuelta a ese erizo antes de las 12

**Amy: **Gracias amigos, en verdad se los agradezco pero no me siento con ánimos, de verdad

**Dany: **Recuerda que todos nosotros somos tu familia y que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda cuando lo necesites *Le entrega un gorro* abrígate muy bien. Desearía que no nos abandonaras

**Tails: **Vamos Amy, quédate, en un momento más encenderé los fuegos artificiales *Mira a Cream* ¿No es así cariño?

**Cream: **Claro que si mi zorrito lindo *Le da un beso en la mejilla* Vamos Amy, no te vayas

**Amy: ***Triste* Lo siento mucho *Toma el regalo y sale de casa*

**Rouge: ***Con una copa en la mano y sus respectivas uvas* Pobre pequeña, Sonic siempre le hace estas cosas *Le da sus uvas a Knuckles* Nunca vayas a hacerme algo así ¿Entendido? *Se acerca a Blaze para entregarle sus uvas, regresa a lado de Knuckles y se da cuenta que su embace está vacío* Idiota, las uvas son para recibir el año

**Knuckles: **No me importa, si no te parece entonces tomo estas *Le quita sus uvas a Rouge* Que comience la celebración

**Rouge: ***Frunce el ceño* Tonto cabeza hueca, devuélveme eso

**Vainilla: **Muy bien, faltan 7 minutos para que entre el año *Abraza a Dany* Estoy tan emocionada

_Todos se preparaban ya para que el reloj marcara las 12, Tails por el contrario salió en compañía de Cream con unos fósforos para poder lanzar los fuegos artificiales. _

_Mientras tanto, Amy caminaba de vuelta a casa, al voltear a un tronco roto nota que Sonic está sentado en el con un regalo en sus manos_

**Sonic: **Hola ¿A dónde vas?

**Amy: **A donde no te importa *Tono molesto* Llegas tarde, todos están esperándote en casa *Continua caminando*

**Sonic: **Adivinare, vas a casa ¿Verdad? Veo que mi plan salió a la perfección

**Amy: ***Indiferente* Pues tu plan me tiene sin cuidado y será mejor que te des prisa o no alcanzaras a recibir el año nuevo con los demás

**Sonic: **No te preocupes por eso *Se baja del tronco y comienza a perseguir a Amy* La persona con la que quiero pasar mi año nuevo está aquí

**Amy: ***Continua caminando indiferente* ¡Felicidades! Que la pases bien, ahora deja de seguirme ¿Quieres?

**Sonic: ***La toma del brazo y la jala hacia el* ¿No entiendes que no te vas a ir sin antes recibir esto? *Le entrega el regalo* Pase muchas horas tratando de conseguir esto, vamos, ábrelo

**Amy: ***Abre el regalo y nota que es un porta retrato con una foto de ambos, en ella Amy abrazaba a Sonic el cual sonreía felizmente* ¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?

**Sonic: **Esa es la parte complicada, tarde demasiado tiempo en encontrar el negativo para poder imprimir esa foto, esta es la manera de desearte una feliz navidad y un feliz año, discúlpame si no estuve contigo pero un fuerte resfriado me ataco

**Amy: ***Llorando de emoción sostiene en su pecho la foto* Gracias Sonic *Tira el regalo para Sonic por equivocación*

**Sonic: **Vaya, se te cayo esto *Levanta el regalo y ve una etiqueta que dice "Para Sonic de Amy" y un beso* Veo que es para mí ¿Qué será? *Abre la caja y saca un abrigo hecho a mano junto con una bufanda y un gorro, en el abrigo tenia bordado un rayo azul y una flor rosa* ¡Guau! Al fin tengo un bonito abrigo *Se lo pone* Moría de frio, veo que te esforzaste para hacerlo

**Amy: ***Solo dice que si con la cabeza mientras continua abrazando la foto*

**Sonic: ***Mira su reloj y ve que son 11:59* Vaya, el año está a punto de entrar *Mira que Amy está llorando* ¿Te ocurre algo?

**Amy: ***Suelta la foto y sale disparada a abrazar a Sonic* Sonic, te quiero mucho, como pude dudar de ti

**Sonic: **Tranquila Amy, esperemos que llegue el año nuevo

_De vuelta en casa de Vainilla_

**Dany: **Bien, el año por fin entrara en 9…

**Vainilla: ***Abraza el brazo de Dany* 8…

**Rouge: ***Mirando a Knuckles seria* 7…

**Knuckles: ***Desinteresado mirando las uvas* 6…

**Blaze: **5… *Alza su copa de vino*

_Fuera de la casa_

**Tails: ***Enciende el fosforo* 4…

**Cream: ***observando a Tails a los ojos* 3…

**Sonic: ***Abrazando por el cuello a Amy* 2...

**Amy: ***Ruborizada* 1…

**TODOS: **0… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

_Tails comienza a encender los fuegos artificiales los cuales iluminaron el cielo con hermosos colores mientras que abrazaba a la tierna conejita. En casa, todos comenzaban a darse un abrazo felizmente, Dany y Vainilla se besaban con tanta pasión mientras que Vector solo los miraba serio. Rouge asfixiaba a Knuklces el cual tosía sin parar. Charmy y Espio se acercaban a Vector y entre los tres se abrasaban mientras que Vector les daba un golpe suavemente a sus amigos. Blaze y Laisha cruzaban sus copas para beber el vino y al terminar comenzaron a reír_

_Todos la pasaban muy felices en compañía de todos, por otro lado, Sonic y Amy solo miraban los fuegos artificiales desde el frio bosque_

**Sonic: ***Mirando hacia arriba* Veo que Tails puso todo su empeño en esas luces, sí que son hermosas *Nota que arriba de ellos vuela una hoja de muérdago* Esa hojita es algo extraña ¿No lo crees Amy?

**Amy: ***Mira el muérdago y abraza a Sonic* Cállate y bésame ya

**Sonic: ***La sostiene entre sus brazos* Deseaba hacer esto desde hace mucho, prepárate

_Ambos erizos se besaban con tanta pasión que parecía que se comerían el uno al otro, Sonic saboreaba cada centímetro de la boca de Amy mientras acariciaba su pelaje, Amy de igual manera disfrutaba el momento cerrando los ojos y llorando de alegría al ver que su sueño de año nuevo se había hecho realidad. _

**Sonic: ***Se separa un momento* Adivino, ¿Labial sabor cereza? ¿Cómo sabias que era mi favorito?

**Amy:** Solo lo intuí

**Sonic: **Pues ahora lo sabes, adoro la cereza *Le da un beso sencillo* Me encantan tus labios, son tan deliciosos que quisiera comérmelos a mordidas

**Amy: **¿Qué estas esperando? *Lo sostiene del abrigo* Estoy ansiosa de que los tomes, son todos tuyos

_Nuevamente se vuelven a besar con pasión, Sonic comenzaba a ruborizarse mientras sentía algo extraño en el estómago y nuevamente saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de Amy, después de media hora se separan mirándose a los ojos_

**Amy: **Creo que debemos volver a casa, todos deben estar preocupados *Camina pero es detenida por Sonic*

**Sonic: **Al diablo los demás, quiero disfrutar este momento a solas contigo *La abraza del cuello* Observemos los fuegos artificiales y pidamos un deseo

**Amy: ***Le da un beso en la mejilla* No necesito pedir nada, ya que el deseo que más anhelaba se ha vuelto realidad, ¡Te amo Sonic el Erizo!

**Sonic: ***Mira a Amy a los ojos* ¡Te amo Amy Rose! Azul y rosa por siempre…. *Sella su frase con un tierno beso….


End file.
